You Don't Know Me
by KimmyStarr
Summary: A collection of scenes showing the evolution of their love. From the moment they saw each other, they knew. If only it could be. Inspired by the song "You Don't Know Me." Remus/Lily


The first day at Hogwarts can be exciting for anyone

The first day at Hogwarts can be exciting for anyone. These two were no exception. Lily was a muggle. She had been learning about magic for the last few months, but the more she learned the more it amazed her. A train station inside a train station. It was brilliant.

Her eyes were so wide she forgot to look. Next thing she knew she was on the floor, her suitcases everywhere. She looked up; a young boy had also fallen. He was gathering up his worn bags, and their eyes meet. For a few seconds, nothing else mattered.

"Hi," she stuttered after a moment's silence.

"Hi." He pushed his long sandy brown hair out of his face, such a kind and gentle face.

"I'm Lily."

"Remus."

They had picked up their things and slowly began to stand.

"I should find a seat on the train."

"Yeah, me too," and she was gone.

* * *

Remus had just met an angel. She had flown right into him, and before he knew it, she had flown away again. He wished that he had something more interesting to say, maybe she would have stayed, just a little bit longer.

* * *

Remus could see her in front of him. They were waiting to be sorted. Her hair sparkled in the candle light.

He had made friends on the train; they were standing next to him now. "Look at her," James whispered. "Isn't she gorgeous?" Remus flushed red, but tried not to let him see. He wasn't about to lose one of his only friends. This was his fresh start.

"Lily Evans." His angel put the sorting hat on her head.

"Lily Evans," he whispered. He never knew a name could sound so much like music. She was sorted into Gryffindor, and he knew nothing else mattered; he had to be in Gryffindor too.

* * *

Lily searched the crowd for him. She found him standing next to that boy. She had gone in search of Remus on the train. She had hoped that they could sit together and meet properly, but he had met other people.

That boy had opened the cabin door, and refused to let her in without agreeing to go out with him. She hated that boy. He was the reason she couldn't sit with Remus.

She watched as he walked up to the sorting hat. "Remus Lupin," they had said. It was a strong name, a beautiful name. Another name flashed in her mind, Lily Lupin. She giggled, it was childish but she couldn't help it.

"Please let him be in Gryffindor. Please let him be in Gryffindor." She smiled broadly as he began walking toward her table. Throughout the meal they kept glancing over at each other, neither one believing their luck.

* * *

"Go out with me, Evans."

"Give it up, Potter." She was hardly looking at him, but rather the familiar face behind him.

* * *

Poor Remus was sick again. Lily felt so bad. Can't the healers do anything? She pulled out her astronomy book to begin her homework. "No…It couldn't be." It all made sense. Who else knew? Her little wolf-man.

* * *

Now was his chance. Valentine's day was coming up, and James was no where in sight. "Uh…Lily?"

"Yes, Remus?"

"Hogsmeade visit is coming up."

Lily slowly put down her quill and faced him fully. Was he about to do what she thought? "Yes, Remus."

"Well," he looked her in the eye, two orbs like the moon. She had made him forget what he was, but she could never love a thing like him. "James might ask you to go with him. Thought I'd give you a heads-up." He walked away. Her face fell.

Lily cried that night.

* * *

Lily sat straight up. She had been asleep, but something had woke her. She walked over to the window.

The full moon shone over the grounds. Remus would be out tonight. She hoped he was safe. She sat, and waiting until morning.

Remus went to the library. It was always his sanctuary after a particularly hard transformation.

When he was younger his mother used to read _George the Giant_ to him. That was before his accident, before she left, when life was so much simpler.

The story was about a lonely giant who found a princess, and somehow the princess fell in love with him. It always seemed to cheer him up. That is what he needed now: hope.

After searching in vain, he asked the librarian. "Yes, _George the Giant_ was checked out by Lily Evans." Of the hundreds of thousands of books in the library, the one he needed was checked out, and of the eight hundred students at Hogwarts, she had to be the one who had it.

He found her sitting in the back, hidden by the bookcases.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"_George the Giant_, good book."

"Yeah. It reminds me of a muggle story, _Beauty and the Beast_. It's very similar. A prince has a curse on him that turns him into a beast. The only was to undo it is to find someone who will love him. A woman comes and they fall in love. She has to leave to see her father and he thinks she'll never come back. She's late and she returns to find him dying of a broken heart. She nurses him back to health and breaks the spell by showing she loves him. He turns back into a handsome prince and they live happily ever after." She sighed and held the book close to her with a smile on her face.

If only his curse could be broken by love, maybe they could live happily ever after too. Life is no fairy tale. He stood up and left her with his book. He didn't need it anymore. Hope is lost. Stories don't come true.

* * *

Lily sat in the common room. She has never had a true boyfriend; they were all scared off by James and his cronies. She didn't mind too much, she only wanted one boyfriend. "Give it up, Lily. He doesn't want you. You're just a friend."

James and Sirius entered, Remus had been helping Peter with his transfiguration homework.

"Potter!" They turned. "James," her voice softened, "yes."

"What?" She didn't have time for this.

"Have you forgotten the last six years? What have you asked me everyday since we met on the train?" Remus spilled his ink all over Peter's paper. No one noticed. The common room was deadly silent.

"What? You'll go out with me?" Even he had begun to think it was a useless quest.

"One date, and don't make me regret it."

"There's a Hogsmeade visit-"

"No," there was a full moon tonight and she couldn't stand thinking about him anymore. "Tonight or never."

James glanced at Remus, pleading with his eyes. He couldn't stop them, he nodded. He'd be alone tonight. James would be on his date, and Peter needed to finish his paper. He hoped Sirius would still come.

* * *

Things had gone further then he had thought. He had watched as they said their vows. He watched them now dancing. Love was in their eyes.

Sirius kept trying to pull him onto the dance floor, but he was in no mood. He didn't see that all was lost.

The rice sparkled in the sun as his angel flew away, and she was gone.


End file.
